Snoke
|Heimat= |Stationierung= |Familie= |Beruf=Anführer der Ersten Ordnung |Sprache=Basic |Mentor= |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler=*Kylo Ren *Ritter von Ren |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Titel=Oberster AnführerVor dem Erwachen |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug=''Supremacy'' |Ereignisse= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Auftraggeber= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen=*Terrorismus *Anstiftung zum Terrorismus *Leiten einer illegalen Organisation |Zugehörigkeit=Erste Ordnung }} Snoke war ein männliches humanoides Individuum unbekannter Spezies und Herkunft, welches um das Jahr 34 NSY die Erste Ordnung als Oberster Anführer befehligte und die Ritter von Ren unterwies. Biografie Unterweisung Kylo Rens left|miniatur|Kylo Ren Snoke hatte als mächtiger Nutzer der Dunklen Seite einige Schüler, bis er eines Tages ein Auge auf den jüngsten Sprößling der mächtigen Blutlinie der Skywalkers warf, Ben Solo, den Sohn Leia Organas und Han Solos, den Enkel Anakin Skywalkers und den Neffen Luke Skywalkers. Leia versuchte, Ben vor Snokes Einfluss zu bewahren, teilte ihre Sorgen jedoch nicht Han mit, da sie fürchtete, dieser könnte kein Verständnis dafür zeigen.Das Erwachen der Macht (Roman) Snoke schaffte es dennoch, Ben auf die dunkle Seite der Macht zu verführen , ihn in der Nutzung der Macht auszubilden und zum Meister der Ritter von Ren zu machen. Er gab ihm den neuen Namen "Kylo Ren" und brachte ihn dazu, den Neuen Jedi-Orden zu zerstören. Das hatte die Trennung von Bens Eltern und Lukes Gang ins Exil zur Folge. Anführer der Ersten Ordnung Snoke bekam den Aufstieg und den Fall des Galaktischen Imperiums mit. Als dessen loyaler Anhänger leitete er die Erste Ordnung. In dieser Position gab er seine Befehle an das Oberkommando der Ersten Ordnung von einer mobilen Kommando-Basis, seinem Mega-Klasse-Sternzerstörer Supremacy, weiter. Die Erste Ordnung agierte als illegale Terrororganisation, die jedoch vom Senat der Neuen Republik maßgeblich unterschätzt wurde. Im Geheimen eroberte sie so viele Planeten, darunter Iktotch, Gorma und Pressys Schleuder. Dadurch wurde die Erste Ordnung unter Snokes Herrschaft zu einer Bedrohung, die auch von den Medien als solche erkannt wurde. Da die Senatoren immer noch nichts unternehmen wollten, gründete Leia Organa den Widerstand, eine kleine Widerstandsgruppe, die ohne Unterstützung der Neuen Republik operierte. Sie konnte erst bei der Operation Säbelrasseln einen ersten Erfolg verbuchen. Snoke war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass von Seiten der Neuen Republik zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Bedrohung ausging. Da der Widerstand jedoch versuchte, die Karte zu Luke Skywalkers Aufenthaltsort zu finden, befahl Snoke Captain Phasma, ebenfalls diese Karte aufzuspüren. Sie wurde zwar in Tuanul fündig, Poe Dameron, einem Piloten des Widerstands, war es jedoch bereits gelungen, die Karte über Umwege an den Widerstand weiterzuleiten. Vernichtung der Neuen Republik right|miniatur|Vorbereitung der Zerstörung des Hosnian-Systems Im Jahr 34 NSY entschloss sich Snoke, die wahre Stärke der Ersten Ordnung zu offenbaren und einen großen Vernichtungsschlag gegen die Neue Republik zu führen. Während der Schlacht von Takodana, wo Streitkräfte der Ersten Ordnung Maz Kanatas Schloss zerstört hatten, befahl er General Hux, mithilfe der Starkiller-Basis, einer im Geheimen konstruierten Superwaffe, das Hosnian-System und damit den Hauptsitz der Neuen Republik zu zerstören. Der Widerstand plante daraufhin einen Großangriff auf die Starkiller-Basis. Konflikt mit dem Widerstand Nachdem ein kleines Einsatzteam, darunter Han Solo, die machtsensitive Rey und der desertierte Sturmtruppler Finn, in die Basis eingedrungen war und die Schilde deaktiviert hatte, begann eine Staffel T-70-X-Flügel-Sternjäger mit dem Angriff auf einen empfindlichen Punkt in der Konstruktion der Basis. Währenddessen wurde Kylo von seinem Vater konfrontiert, was mit dem Tod Hans endete. Das Einsatzteam floh aus der Basis, wurde dabei jedoch vom verletzten Kylo verfolgt. Letzterer wurde schlussendlich überwältigt und auf der bald implodierenden Basis zurückgelassen. Snoke befahl Hux, Kylo zu retten, um dessen Training zu vollenden. left|miniatur|Snoke in seinem Thronsaal Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten right|250px Snoke war der "Oberste Anführer" der Ersten Ordnung sowie ein Nutzer der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Er war sowohl was das Wissen um die Macht, als auch was politischen Einfluß anging, eine sehr mächtige Person. Von seinen Anhängern wurde er als ein sehr intelligenter und weiser Mann beschrieben, während seine Feinde in ihm eine manipulative und bösartige Person sahen. Er zeigte sehr großes Interesse an Kylos Werdegang, was für Nutzer der dunklen Seite ungewöhnlich war, wenn man bedenkt, dass Kylo sehr labil war und Tendenzen sowohl zur hellen, als auch zu dunklen Seite zeigte.Das Erwachen der Macht – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Auf der Starkiller-Basis war er zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Zerstörung nicht persönlich anwesend, sondern ließ sich per Hologramm überlebensgroß projizieren, was für egozentrische Züge sprechen könnte. Beziehungen Kylo Ren right|80px|thumb|Ben Solo Snoke war Kylos Lehrmeister. Er schaffte es, ihn zum Verrat am Jedi-Orden zu bewegen. In der darauffolgenden Zeit war Kylo von Zweifeln geplagt und zwischen der dunklen Seite – und damit auch Snoke – und der hellen Seite – also auch seinem ehemaligen Meister Luke und seinen Eltern – hin und her gerissen. Erst mit dem Tod seines Vaters wandte Kylo sich komplett Snoke zu und von seiner Vergangenheit ab. Snoke hingegen war von Bens Potenzial angetan. Er tolerierte deshalb auch dessen innere Spaltung, unterwies ihn weiter und machte ihn zum Meister der Ritter von Ren. Erst nach seinem Versagen im Kampf gegen Rey war Snoke enttäuscht von ihm, was jedoch nichts daran änderte, dass Kylo nach wie vor wichtig für ihn war. Ritter von Ren Die Ritter von Ren setzten sich aus machtsensitiven Schülern Snokes zusammen. Mit Kylos Wechsel zur dunklen Seite rückte ihre Ausbildung für Snoke in den Hintergrund und er machte Kylo zu ihrem "Meister". Sie wurden nicht im Umgang mit Lichtschwertern, sondern anderen Nah- und Fernkampfwaffen unterwiesen. Armitage Hux left|100px|thumb|Armitage Hux Hux und Kylo Ren befanden sich in einer Art Konkurrenzkampf um Snokes Gunst. Hux war als General der höchstrangige nicht-machtsensitive in der Ersten Ordnung. Er stand dem Oberkommando vor und präsentierte die Erste Ordnung nach außen. Darüberhinaus war er der Kommandant der Starkiller-Basis und damit der mächtigsten Waffe der Ersten Ordnung. Snoke wusste Hux' Führungsqualitäten zwar zu schätzen, war nach seinem Versagen jedoch frustriert. Trotzdem behielt er eine hohe Meinung von Hux' Können und vertraute ihm so den Auftrag an, seinen schwer verletzten Schüler von der in wenigen Minuten implodierenden Starkiller-Basis zu evakuieren. Phasma right|thumb|Captain Phasma Phasma war eine loyale Sturmtruppen-Offizierin. Sie empfand Ehrfurcht für Snoke und seine Taten. Da sie für die Ausbildung der Truppler zuständig war, floss das in die Ausbildung stark mit ein. So wurde ein Kadett gerne einmal daran erinnert, dass Snoke nicht gezögert hatte und er deshalb Befehle ohne Nachzudenken ausführen müsse. Snoke selbst trat nur selten mit ihr in Kontakt, war jedoch von ihren Fähigkeiten überzeugt und schickte sie daher immer wieder auf wichtige Missionen, obwohl ihr Platz eigentlich an der Akademie war. Sturmtruppen der Ersten Ordnung In der Ausbildung der Sturmtruppen spielte Propaganda eine große Rolle. So wurden ihnen Siege der Ersten Ordnung präsentiert und sie hatten regelmäßig Reden von Hux oder Snoke zu lauschen. Durch den Enthusiasmus Phasmas was Snoke anging, bekamen sie auch von dieser Seite immer wieder eingeflößt, was für eine Glanzfigur Snoke sei. Auch wenn nie einer von ihnen Snoke persönlich traf, waren sie durch die Propaganda von Snoke, seinen Reden und der Ersten Ordnung überzeugt und bereit, ihr Leben dafür zu lassen. Hinter den Kulissen right|100px|thumb|Ein frühes Modell Snokes von [[Ivan Manzella]] *Snoke wurde von Andy Serkis per Motion-Capture-Verfahren verkörpert.Interview auf StarWars.com *Snokes Name wurde am 28. Mai 2015 auf StarWars.com bekannt gegeben. *Seit Veröffentlichung des siebten Star Wars Films herrschen viele Spekulationen zu Snokes Identität, wobei die populärsten Theorien besagen, Snoke sei Darth Plagueis, Mace Windu oder Ezra Bridger. *Snoke wurde ursprünglich als weiblicher Bösewicht geplant.The Art of Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht [[Datei:Snoke nutzt die Macht.png|right|250px|thumb|Snoke im Trailer zu Episode 8]] *Da Snoke in Das Erwachen der Macht nur als Hologramm zu sehen war, wird sein erster wirklicher Auftritt in sein. **Snokes tatsächliches Aussehen, also seine Hautfarbe und seine goldene Robe, wurde im Trailer zu zum ersten Mal gezeigt. *Snokes finales Design wurde von J. J. Abrams und Neal Scanlan erst ungefähr zwei Monate vor Release von Das Erwachen der Macht festgelegt. Weblinks *Wer ist "Oberster Anführer" Snoke?(Blog-Beitrag) *Warum Snoke nicht Plagueis ist (Diskussionsbeitrag) *Wer verbirgt sich hinter Snoke? auf Moviepilot Quellen * * *''Das Erwachen der Macht – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht (Roman)'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht (Jugendroman)'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht (Comicreihe)'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht – A Little Golden Book'' *''Vor dem Erwachen'' *''Poe Dameron (Comicreihe)'' *''Komm zum Widerstand'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht (Rollenspiel)'' – Beginner Game *''The Art of Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht'' *''Galaktischer Atlas'' * *''Interview'' auf StarWars.com Einzelnachweise en:Snoke it:Snoke nl:Snoke ja:スノーク ru:Сноук cs:Snoke el:Σνόουκ es:Snoke fr:Snoke ro:Snoke sv:Snoke hu:Kánon:Snoke ko:스노크 pt:Cânon:Snoke uk:Сноук Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Oberste Anführer Kategorie:Machtsensitive Kategorie:Unbekannte Spezies Kategorie:Kanon